1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fasteners for securing loads to a track, and more particularly, to adjustable fasteners for securing loads to a track mounted in or near a truck bed.
2. Background of the Invention
Fasteners for securing loads to framing, tracks, and channels have been commercially available for some time. Some conventional fasteners used in automotive track applications will be briefly described below.
Conventional track fasteners have been designed to be removable and/or relocateable along a track slot length. Many of these conventional track fasteners employ a rotatable locking base portion that engages locking teeth inside the track slot or on a locking mechanism to securely retain the fastener within the track slot, and to facilitate relocation along the track slot length. These devices, however, can be difficult to install and use, which detracts from their desirability in consumer environments such as original equipment manufactured (OEM) vehicles such as pickup trucks, mini-vans, sport-utility vehicles or other vehicles. Often, conventional track fasteners can only be loaded from an end of the track slot, because their design does not facilitate top down loading, and are thus difficult to replace if broken. Also problematic, many of these fasteners have limited load capacities, such as fasteners available on roof racks, and are thus unsuitable for applications such as truck beds and cargo areas where heavier loads are placed.
Other conventional track fasteners (e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,410,298, 4,784,552, and Re. 36,681, which are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety) have been designed with a center through bolt to apply pressure between a top plate mounted above the track slot and a base plate mounted within the track slot. The bolt can be tightened to clamp the fastener in place, thereby securely retaining the fastener within the track slot, or loosened to allow relocation along the track slot length. Clamp styled fasteners are often used to temporarily attach rails to the top side of a truck bed for tonneau covers and the like, and generally allow relocation along the length of the track slot. These devices, however, often require a user to have a wrench to loosen or tighten the bolt, which detracts from their ease of use.
Thus, a need exists for an improved track slot fastening device.